pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Esta Spalding
Esta Alice Spalding is a Canadian poet, prose author, and screenwriter. Life Spalding was born in Boston, Massachusetts to Phillip and Linda Spalding, and grew up in Hawaii. She earned a B.A from the University of Chicago and an M.A. from Stanford University. In 1997, Spalding relocated to Vancouver, British Columbia, where she worked as an executive story editor and writer on CBC's prime-time drama Da Vinci's Inquest. She also worked as a writer and executive story editor on all 3 seasons of The Eleventh Hour, a prime-time drama about investigative journalists on CTV. Both series were highly critically acclaimed and repeatedly won Gemini awards for Best Series. Spalding adapted Barbara Gowdy's novel Falling Angels into a 2003 feature film that was directed by Scott Smith. The movie premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival and played at Sundance Film Festival, and garnered many awards and nominations. That year, she also co-wrote (with Deepa Mehta) the script adaptation of Carol Shields' Republic of Love, which Mehta directed. Her 2007 original movie of the week, In God's Country broke records for viewership on CTV. She and Tassie Cameron co-wrote the script for Would Be Kings, a movie of the week that premiered on CTV in 2008 to great critical acclaim. Most recently, she was a writer and story consultant on the CBS/CTV hit series Flashpoint. She also wrote the teleplay of the episode 3x04 "Wash, Rinse, Repeat" of Being Erica. Spalding and her mother Linda Spalding co-wrote a novel, Mere, which was published in 2001. Spalding currently resides in Guelph, Ontario. She is a contributing editor to the literary magazine Brick. Recognition Spalding won the Pat Lowther Award in 2000 for Lost August. She won a Genie Award for Best Adapted Screenplay for Falling Angels. She was nominated for a 2008 Gemini Award for Best Writing in a Dramatic Series for Would Be Kings. Publications Poetry * Carrying Place: Poems. Concord, ON: Anansi, 1995. * Anchoress: A poem. Concord, ON: Anansi, 1997. ISBN 0-88784-591-6 * Lost August: Poems. Concord, ON: Anansi, 1999. * The Wife's Account. Toronto: Anansi, 2002. ISBN 978-0-88784-675-5 Fiction * Mere (with Linda Spalding). Toronto: HarperFlamingo Canada, 2001. ISBN 0-00-225538-3 Edited * Lost Classics (edited with Michael Redhill, Michael Ondaatje and Linda Spalding). Toronto: Knopf Canada, 2000; London: Bloomsbury, 2001; New York: Anchor Books, 2001.Formats and editons of Lost Classics, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 9, 2013. ISBN 0-676-97299-3 *''The Griffin Poetry Prize Anthology: A selection of the 2001 shortlist''. Toronto: Anansi, 2001. *''The Griffin Poetry Prize Anthology: A selection of the 2002 shortlist''. Toronto: Anansi, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Esta Spalding, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 9, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Another Easter Poem" at Salmagundi *Esta Spaulding at Amazon.com ;About *Esta Spalding at BravoFACT * *[http://www.quillandquire.com/reviews/review.cfm?review_id=2670 review of The Wife's Account] at Quill & Quire *Aislinn Hunter on Esta Spalding's "ii. notorious", Arc Poetry Magazine Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:American expatriate writers in Canada Category:Writers from Toronto Category:Writers from Vancouver Category:Canadian women writers Category:Women screenwriters Category:Canadian television writers Category:Women television writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Canadian editors Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets